jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
The JayGT Awards
The JayGT Awards Show was a ceremony at the end of each season of JayGT, where certain awards are given out to acts that took part. Each category has eight to ten nominees. For each category, the eight judges of the season will be voting for the winners. The winners are in bold. The awards were defunct for Season 4 and JayGT: 7th Heaven, and then Supreme Leader Mike Ramp E(rest of last name) revived them for JayGT: 8th Amendment. Season 1 The Season 1 judges were JayDK (JD), Cards ©, Xboy (X), Danger (D), Foxy (F), James (J), Smack (S), and Pennies (P). Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Shin Lim' *Blue Whale Bros *Criss Angel *Jibrizy *Jorden Moir *Kade Rogers *Vilas Nayak *Penn & Teller *Tokio Myers *Wrecking Crew Orchestra Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Blue Whale Bros' *Elliot Zimet *Jon Henrik *Kathy Kavanaugh *Michael Speaks *Realis *Team AcroDunk *The Passing Zone Most Robbed (The Michael Speaks Award) Nominees *'Michael Speaks' *Attraction *Daliso Chaponda *Eminem *Jon Henrik *Kade Rogers *Linkin Park *Michael Carbonaro *Wrecking Crew Orchestra Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Sharon Kissane' *Blue Velvet *Gordon Ramsay *Harry Carrey *Holy Cow *Jay Myl *Justin Bieber *Sagkeeng's Finest *The Boofont Sisters Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'Jimmy Fallon' *Howie Mandel *Elliot Zimet *Kevin Johnson *Nathan Burton *Realis *Spikey Will *The Harlem Globetrotters *The Passing Zone *Triqstar Best Ridiculous Act (Rick Roll Award) Nominees *'Rick Roll' *Baldwin Trump *Bernie Barker *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Bobby Badfingers *Boogie Storm *Fuck If I Know *Gordon Ramsay *Kathy Kavanaugh *Leonid the Magnificent *Paul and System of a Down Hottest Guy Nominees *'Kade Rogers' *Bernie Barker *Criss Angel *Chester Bennington *Jibrizy *Jon Henrik *Justin Bieber *Shin Lim *The Emsee *Vladik Hottest Girl Nominees *'Tessanne Chin' *Corina Brouder *Jesschelle *Kathy Kavanaugh *Lilia Stepanova *Michelle L'amour *N'Versity *Susan Boyle Best Disco Trio Nominees *'Bee Gees' Fantasy Island The FI judges were JayDK (JD), Cards ©, Pennies (P), Foxy (F), James (J), Smack (S), and Usagi (U). Benny was also a judge but since he is no longer on this website nor showing any interest in the show, he will not need to vote. Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Scatman John' *Cirque Du Soleil *El Gamma Penumbra *Foo Fighters *Gennady *Michael Jackson *Queen *Robin Williams *The Muppets *Tumar KR Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'El Gamma Penumbra' *Bob Ross *Caleb Hyles *Gennady *Gordon Ramsay *Jessie Andrews *Tiffany Tang *Weezer Most Robbed Nominees *'Fik-Shun' *ADEM Dance Crew *Caleb Hyles *David Copperfield *El Gamma Penumbra *Matisyahu *Michael Jackson *Poreotics *Weezer *Queen Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Larry Daley' *Akkineni Nagarjuna *ArtAttack *Cards *Carrie Underwood and Genesis *Gordon Ramsay *Terence Fletcher *The Bubble Gang Dancers *The Gallon Smashers *Yello Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'Skeleton Dance Crew' *Darius Rucker *Fik-Shun *Gregorian *Lion Fludd *Moon Man *Taco *Tiffany Tang *Toni Braxton *Weird Al Most Improved The award given to the act deemed the most improved, or the act that was originally thought to be fodder/an early elimination, but gave a great performance that proved everyone wrong and that kept them longer in the competition. Nominees *'Robin Williams', Semifinals/Top 10 *Bo Burnham, Judge Cuts *Foo Fighters, Semifinals *Gennady, Judge Cuts/Quarterfinals/Semifinals *Julius Dein, Quarterfinals *The Muppets, Quarterfinals/Semifinals *Weird Al, Judge Cuts Best Ridiculous Act Nominees *'Bob Ross' *Akkineni Nagarjuna *Bollywood Dancers *Dead or Alive *Men with Towels *Shakespeare Approves *The Miss Tres *The Most Interesting Man in the World *The Muppets *Weird Al Hottest Guy Nominees *'Elvis Presley' *Atai Omurzakov *Blake Shelton *Caleb Hyles *Derren Brown *Ivan Doroschuk *Julius Dein *Sexy Hairy Biker *George Michael *Will and Jaden Smith Hottest Girl Nominees *'Jessie Andrews' *Britney Spears *Carrie Underwood *Reba McEntire *Rebecca Sugar *Shania Twain *The Bubble Gang Dancers *The Miss Tres *Tiffany Tang *Toni Braxton Best Porn Star Nominees *'Jessie Andrews' Fantasy Sequel The FS judges were JayDK (JD), Cards ©, Pennies (P), Foxy (F), Usagi (U), James (J), Smack (S), and Chip (Ch). Thomas was also a judge but he's on Mars now. Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Robotboys' *Daliso Chaponda *David Bowie *Elton John *Eva Igo *Jamie Raven *Josephine Lee *Paul Gertner *Styx *Tears for Fears Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Cristina Ramos' *Coldplay *Daler Mehndi *Dream Theater *Josephine Lee *Styx *SunStroke Project *The Lonely Island Most Robbed Nominees *'Jamie Raven' *Adam Lambert *Coldplay *JayDK *Josephine Lee *Lettice Rowbotham *Louis Armstrong *M4SONIC *Tears for Fears *Tessanne Chin Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Sarah Palin' *Death Metal Rooster *Javvy Boi *Judge Judy *Ron Jeremy *Soma Marton *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The JayDK Dancers *The Mystery Science Theater 3000 *XXX Parodies Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'Paul Gertner' *Babymetal *Cristina Ramos *Daliso Chaponda *Eddie Murphy *Haddaway *Jessica Jane Peterson *Kayla Drescher *SunStroke Project *Tessanne Chin Most Improved The award given to the act deemed the most improved, or the act that was originally thought to be fodder/an early elimination, but gave a great performance that proved everyone wrong and that kept them longer in the competition. Nominees *'Robotboys', Semifinals/Top 10 *Eva Igo, Semifinals *JayDK, All Performances *Styx, Semifinals Best Ridiculous Act Nominees *'The Lonely Island' *Daler Mehndi *Dude Perfect *Insane Cherry *Muslim Dancers *Paws with Soul *Robbie Rotten *The Angry Grandpa Show *The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer *The Sensational Stefano Hottest Guy Nominees *'Haddaway' *Adam Lambert *Balance Unity *Billy Idol *Darcy Oake *JayDK *Les Twins *Robert Miles *Ron Jeremy *Skrillex Hottest Girl Nominees *'Josephine Lee' *Amy Winehouse *Babymetal *Jane Zhang *Jessica Jane Peterson *Kayla Drescher *Miley Cyrus *Sarah Palin *Shadia Mansour *The Female JayDK Dancer Best Silent Film Actor Nominees *'Charlie Chaplin' Season 2 The Season 2 judges were JayDK (JD), Foxy (F), Pennies (P), Danger (D), Chip ©, Meme (M), Smack (S), and Goodge (G). Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Chris Blue' *Ahmir *David Blaine *Kevin Hart *Pentatonix *Phil Collins *Robbie Maddison *Terry Fator *Tupac Shakur *XTRAP Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Terry Fator' *Butterscotch *Cocoa Brown *Cosentino *David Blaine *Jeff Dunham *Maximilliana *Yuzuru Hanyu Most Robbed Nominees *'Pentatonix' *Ahmir *Butterscotch *Chris Blue *Clayton English *Cocoa Brown *Enya *Pennsylvania Hand Band *Ronnie Shalvis *XTRAP Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Xboy' *Adam Aaron Michaels *Alex Mooney *Hollywood Steppers *John Kilduff *Laticia Widman *Mr. Heart & Soul *Olivier de Sagazan *The Pec Brothers *Tika Rainn Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'Calypso Tumblers' *Blackthorne *Cosentino *Julienne Irwin *Kevin James *Nitish Bharti *Phil Collins *Robots for Christ *The Sacred Riana *UDI Most Improved The award given to the act deemed the most improved, or the act that was originally thought to be fodder/an early elimination, but gave a great performance that proved everyone wrong and that kept them longer in the competition. Nominees *'Ahmir' (Judge Cuts, Semifinals) *JabbaWockeeZ (Quarterfinals) *Jeff Dunham (Semifinals) *Maximilliana (Semifinals) Best Ridiculous Act Nominees *'Maximilliana' *Akira Kimura *Cocoa Brown *Human Slinky *Jurassic Parkour *Leonid the Magnificent *Michael Strelo-Smith *Pennsylvania Hand Band *Season 2 Unnamed Cyr Wheel Acrobat Reject *Tom Zemke Hottest Guy Nominees *'Chris Blue' *Blackthorne *Brandon Pereyda *Cosentino *David Blaine *Jason Pritchett *Maximilliana *Nitish Bharti *Ronnie Shalvis *Tony La Brea Hottest Girl Nominees *'Julienne Irwin' *Aida Nikolaychuk *Cinda Ramseur *Diana Augone *Enya *Maximilliana *Southern Girl *The Glamazons *The Sacred Riana *Tika Rainn Best Jews Nominees *'Diaspora Yeshiva Band' Three D The Three D judges were JayDK (JD), Cards ©, Pennies (P), Foxy (F), Spinach (Sp), James (J), Smack (S), and Usagi (U). Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Lin-Manuel Miranda' *Aaron Crow *Anthony Vincent *Billy Gilman *Bruno Mars *Celine Dion *Dan Dunn *No Doubt *Percival Denolo *Trans-Siberian Orchestra Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Billy Gilman' *Aaron Crow *Anthony Vincent *Celine Dion *Dan Dunn *Katy Perry *Percival Denolo *The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy Most Robbed (The Michael Speaks Award) Nominees *'Dan Dunn' *Ace Silver *Billy George *Billy Gilman *Celine Dion *James Wolpert *Katy Perry *Richard Jones *Sarah Ikumu *Urban Crew Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Jimmy Kimmel' *Cecil Fredericks *Cirque Quirk *Felicia "Snoop" Pearson *Judson Laipply *Stephen Colbert *Steven Hall *The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy *Tina Fey *Vadik and the Bear Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'218 Dance Crew' *DNA *Fatboy Slim & Christopher Walken *Noah Galloway & Sharna Burgess *Poreotics *Rick Lax *The Greg Wilsons *The Lab *Thomas Crane *Zabrecky Most Improved The award given to the act deemed the most improved, or the act that was originally thought to be fodder/an early elimination, but gave a great performance that proved everyone wrong and that kept them longer in the competition. Nominees *'Percival Denolo' *Aaron Crow *Fine Young Cannibals *Gabriel Iglesias *KonstantinO *Trans-Siberian Orchestra Best Ridiculous Act (Rick Roll Award) Nominees *'The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy' *Bespoke Candi *Fatboy Slim & Christopher Walken *Jack Black *MC Hammer *McKinnon Clinton *Old Men Grooving *Steven Hall *Zabrecky Hottest Guy Nominees *'Aaron Crow' *Morten Harket *Anthony Vincent *Billy George *Billy Gilman *Bruno Mars *Noah Galloway *Joel "Roomie" Berghult *KonstantinO *Richard Jones Hottest Girl Nominees *'Amy Lee' *Andra Day *Celine Dion *Felicia "Snoop" Pearson *Gwen Stefani *Katy Perry *Melanie Martinez *Ning Cai *Sharna Burgess *Tegan & Sara Best Barbershop Quartet Nominees *'Benchmark' Season 3 The Season 3 judges were JayDK (JD), Smack (S), Foxy (F), Danger (D), Cards ©, Meowkins (M), and Ryan ®. Pennies did not vote. Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Fast Wally' (M, R, C, D) *Bizzaro *Dan Meyer *Fun with Hand Shadows (S) *Lil Countrie and Page 1ne *Nuttin' But Stringz *Queen Emily (JD, F) *Sarah Lenore *Shimshi *Xclusive Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Nuttin' But Stringz' (JD, F, M, R) *Dan Meyer *Eli Mattson *Fast Wally *Queen Emily (S, D) *Shimshi *Stumblebum Brass *Xclusive © Most Robbed (The Michael Speaks Award) Nominees *'Queen Emily' (S, JD, F) *Dan Meyer *Eli Mattson *Kazual (D, M) *Neal E. Boyd *Nuttin' But Stringz *Pennsylvania Hand Band *Shimshi © *Stumblebum Brass ® *SQ Entertainment Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Nick Afanasiev' (JD, C, D, R) *Alistair McQueen *Cary Trivanovich *Coburn Hartsell *Daniel Avila *Fran Martin & Smithfield *Harold Short II (S, F, M) *Ross Tinsley *Tasha Long *The Freak Show Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'SickStep' (JD, C, D, M) *Fast Wally *George the Giant ® *Joseph Hall *Kyle Rifkin *Michael Harrison (F) *Russian Bar Trio *Santa Claus *Sean Paul & Juliane (S) *The Pendragons Most Improved The award given to the act deemed the most improved, or the act that was originally thought to be fodder/an early elimination, but gave a great performance that proved everyone wrong and that kept them longer in the competition. Nominees *'Bizzaro' (Semifinals) (F, C, D, R) *Fun with Hand Shadows (Finals/Finale) (S, JD, M) *Neal E. Boyd (Quarterfinals/Semifinals) *John Morgan (Semifinals) Best Ridiculous Act (Rick Roll Award) Nominees *'ZOOperstars!' (JD, C, R) *Bizzaro (D) *Busty Heart (F, M) *Del Hampton *Derrick Barry *John Morgan *Pennsylvania Hand Band *Santa Claus (S) *Sean Paul & Juliane *The James Gang Hottest Guy Nominees *'Eli Mattson' (C, D, JD, R) *Alistair McQueen *Bryan Cheatham (F) *Dan Meyer *Derrick Barry © *Donald Braswell II *Junior Alabi *Nuttin' But Stringz *Shimshi *X.L. (S, M) Hottest Girl Nominees *'Sarah Lenore' (F, D) *Holly Hardin ® *Holly Stone (JD) *Indiggo *Jessica Price *Emily Alabi (S) *Mia Boostrom *Nichole Romana © *Polina Volchek (M) *Queen Emily Best Danger Fan Nominees *'Michael Strelo-Danger' (JD, C, F) *'Smack' (S, M, R) 4Play The 4Play judges were JayDK (JD), Cards ©, Pennies (P), Foxy (F), James (J), Smack (S), and Meowkins (M). Usagi and Spinach both served as side judges at one point, but neither voted in this season's awards. Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Sobhi Shaker' *Frank Sinatra *Guns N' Roses *Hans Klok *Keone and Mari *Ludovico Einaudi *Neil Rey Garcia Llanes *STOMP! *Trevor Noah *Yu Ho Jin Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Hans Klok' *Alestorm *Isaac "Ninja Jesus" Caldiero *Londonbeat *Ludovico Einaudi *Neil Rey Garcia Llanes *STOMP! *The Temptations Most Robbed (The Michael Speaks Award) Nominees *'Collabro' *Aziz Ansari *Chloe Kohanski *Hans Klok *Laserman *STOMP! *Taylor Dayne *The Temptations *Time Machine *U2 Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Gustavo Fring' *Antton Puonti *Charles Stiles *Flying Lotus *Frankendal Fabroa *Markiplier *Mike Danger *Pewdiepie *The Ostriches *Tommy Wiseau Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'Javi Benitez' *Andrew Lee *Another Kind of Blue *Hans Klok *James More *Keone and Mari *Salah *Spelbound *The Temptations *Zak McAllister Most Improved The award given to the act deemed the most improved, or the act that was originally thought to be fodder/an early elimination, but gave a great performance that proved everyone wrong and that kept them longer in the competition. Nominees *'Yu Ho Jin' ~ Quarterfinals/Semifinals *Keone and Mari ~ Quarter/Semifinals *Ludovico Einaudi ~ Semifinals/Top 10 *Ryan Stiles & Colin Mochrie ~ Quarterfinals *Trevor Noah ~ Quarterfinals Best Ridiculous Act (Rick Roll Award) Nominees *'Just for Laughs' *Alestorm *Antton Puonti *Chuck Norris *Impractical Jokers *Laserman *Ryan Stiles & Colin Mochrie *Stephanie's Child *The Ostriches *Tiny Tim *Tommy Wiseau Hottest Guy Nominees *'Trevor Noah' *Chuck Norris *James More *Kevin Davy White *Mika *Neil Rey Garcia Llanes *Pharrell Williams *Sobhi Shaker *The Edge *Yu Ho Jin Hottest Girl Nominees *'Cassadee Pope' *Angela Gossow *Chloe Kohanski *Christina Grimmie *Liu Xin *Gerphil G. Flores *Iliza Shlesinger *Jacquie Lee *Taylor Dayne *Susanna Hoffs Best Strongman Nominees *'Brian Shaw' 5 Alive The 5 Alive judges were JayDK (JD), Cards ©, Smack (S), Foxy (F), Aaron (A), Ryan ®, Meowkins (M), and Spinach (Sp). Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'The Domino King' (C, A, R) *Amazing Pyra (Sp) *Atai Omurzakov *Billy Joel (M) *Bon Jovi *John Mulaney (S) *Poppin John *Power Duo *Quick Style (JD, F) *Shawn Farquhar Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Circus 1903' (F, Sp, R, A) *Amazing Pyra (S, C) *Atai Omurzakov *Gene Kelly (JD, M) *Laura Branigan *Poppin John *Ricky Jay *tanBA Most Robbed (The Michael Speaks Award) Nominees *'Zurcaroh' (F, Sp, C, R) *100 Voices of Gospel (M) *Amazing Pyra *Caleb Wiles *Expression Crew *Gene Kelly *George Michael (A, JD, S) *Lior Suchard *Odette Cagandahan *The Domino King Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Mew2King' (JD, M, C, A, R) *Benjamin Stuart Steele *Billy Mays *Bob & Corn *Dr. Evil & Mini Me *Gaahl *Joey Salads (F, S, Sp) *Lloyd Christmas and Harry Dunne *London Boys *Nicolas Cage Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'Circus 1903' (C, F, R) *Brynolf & Ljung (A, S) *Dirty LED Light Crew *Evel Knievel *Margaret Cho (M) *REM *Ricky Jay (Sp) *Steve Hewlett *tanBA (JD) *Togni Brothers Most Improved The award given to the act deemed the most improved, or the act that was originally thought to be fodder/an early elimination, but gave a great performance that proved everyone wrong and that kept them longer in the competition. Nominees *'John Mulaney', everything after Judge Cuts (S, JD, M, Sp, R) *Expression Crew, Quarterfinals and Semifinals (F) *Shawn Farquhar, Semifinals *The Domino King, Semifinals © *Laura Branigan, Quarterfinals and Semifinals *Bon Jovi, Semifinals and Top 10 (A) Best Ridiculous Act (Rick Roll Award) Nominees *'Old Spice' (JD, F, Sp, C) *Beastie Boys *Chicken (M) *Christian Lee *Jackie Chan *Ken Jeong *London Boys *Skippy Greene (S, R, A) *Swedish Batman *Zach King Hottest Guy Nominees *'George Michael' (S, A, JD, F) *Atai Omurzakov *David Parr (M) *Derek Hough ® *Nicolas Cage (C, Sp) *Isaiah Mustafa *Poppin John *Richard Marx *Will Smith *Zach King Hottest Girl Nominees *'Dytto' (JD, A, R, S) *Amazing Pyra (literally) *Julianne Hough *Dia Frampton *Jen Kramer *Judith Hill *Laura Branigan *Lisa Lottie (C, F, Sp) *Margaret Cho *Spice Girls (M) Best Saxophonist Nominees *'Kenny G' (S, JD, M, F, C, R, A, Sp) Sixth Sense The Sixth Sense judges were JayDK (JD), Cards ©, Smack (S), Foxy (F), Pennies (P), Ryan ®, Meowkins (M), and Spinach (Sp). Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Kseniya Simonova' (P, F, R, Sp) *Anthony Jeselnik (S, M) *Blue Man Group *Diversity *Gustavo Sartori *Lily Hevesh *Michael Bolton (JD) *Nik Wallenda *Tobias Mead © *Wintergatan Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Kseniya Simonova' (S, JD, P, F, C, Sp) *Jonacris Bandillo *Jussie Smollett *Lindsay Mendez *Peter Parker *Sean Sheehan *SpongeBob SquarePants *Wintergatan (R, M) Most Robbed (The Michael Speaks Award) Nominees *'Diversity' (JD, F, Sp) *Chris Rock *Jussie Smollett *Lex Ishimoto *Lindsay Mendez *NHK Blends ® *Sean Sheehan (M) *Smack (S) *The Rolling Stones *Tobias Mead (P, C) Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Tara the Android' (JD, F, R, M) got 4 first *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared *Jay Wynn *Mike Mozart (S, P, C, Sp) *Mr. Heckles *Mrs. Brown's Boys *Skeeter Bronson *SpongeBob SquarePants *Steph Holland *Yung Child Support Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'Stuart MacDonald' (F, C, P) *Angorian Cats (S, M) *Blue Man Group *Delvin Choice (JD) *Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? (R, Sp) *Joel Armando *Jonacris Bandillo *Kristel de Catalina *SootHouse *Wanda Sykes Most Improved Nominees *'Blue Man Group' - SFs (JD, P, C) *Anthony Jeselnik - QFs / SFs (S, F) *Michael Bolton - QFs (R,M) *NHK Blends - WC Round / QFs *Sean Sheehan - QFs (Sp) Best Ridiculous Act (Rick Roll Award) Nominees *'Sean Sheehan' (JD, P, F, Sp) *Blue Man Group *Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? (S) *Jay Wynn *Michael Bolton *Mr. Zed *Peter Parker © *SootHouse ® *SpongeBob SquarePants *Yaunna Sommersby (M) Hottest Guy Nominees *'Gustavo Sartori' (F, P, R) *Adam Wilber *Delvin Choice *Jussie Smollett (S, JD) *Lex Ishimoto *Michael Bolton *Peter Parker © *Sean Sheehan (M, Sp) *Shane Dawson *Terrence Howard Hottest Girl Nominees *'Kristel de Catalina' (JD, P, F, Sp) *Cher *Dassy Lee *Jana Vanková ® *Lea Toran Jenner *Kseniya Simonova *Lindsay Mendez *Tara the Android (M) *Victoria Baldesarra (S, C) *Yaunna Best Samurai Nominees *'Samurai Hayashi' (JD, P, F, C, R, M, Sp) *(S) JayGT: 8th Amendment The 8th Amendment voters will be JayDK (JD), Foxy (F), Smack (S), Mike (M), Cards ©, Saf (S95), Nerdy (N), and Luke (L). Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Wé' (F, JD, S95, N) *Alonzo Bodden *Barry and Stuart *Charity & Andres (S) *Fabulous Sisters *Giang Brothers *Ice Beat Factory (M) (L) *Marcello Barenghi *Robert White *Swagamama © Best Golden Buzzer Judges CANNOT vote for their own GBs. Nominees *'Wé' (M, F, JD, S95, N) *Daniel Stryjecki *Giang Brothers (L) *Gregory Abbott (S) *Ice Beat Factory © *Infanlim *Jonglissimo *Michael Dameski Most Robbed (The Michael Speaks Award) Nominees *'Ice Beat Factory' (F, M, C, S95, N) *Alonzo Bodden (S) *Daniel Stryjecki *Giang Brothers (L) *Gregory Abbott (JD) *Jason Latimer *Olena Uutai *Magus Utopia *Michael Dameski *Sascha Williams Worst of the Year Nominees *'Clorox' (S, F, S95, L) *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Chris Crocker © *David J. Watson *Die Woodys *Francis *Jackass (JD, N) *Jordi Bertrán *Lil Jon *Ruge X Shade (M) Biggest Disappointment Nominees *'Alexander Koblikov'' (S, C, JD, S95, L) *Fall Out Boy (N) *Giang Brothers *Lizia *Mandy Muden *Michael Dameski *Quest Crew *Robert White (F) *Swagamama *UA Mindanao (M) Best Ridiculous Act (Rick Roll Award) Nominees *'Lizia' (F, S95, L) *Bill Wurtz *Deadpool (JD) *Jesus Christ (M) *Jordi Bertrán *Kanye West *Olena Uutai *Ruge X Shade © *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical (N) *Steam Powered Giraffe (S) Most Improved (Ahmir Award) Nominees *'Marcello Barenghi' (WC Round onwards) (S, JD, M, S95, L, N) *Charity & Andres (Quarterfinals) (F) *Fabulous Sisters (Quarterfinals onwards) *Robert White (Quarterfinals onwards) Most Unique A new award introduced in 8th Amendment, awarded to the most unique, creative act. Nominees *'Ice Beat Factory' (F, M, S95, L, N) *Alexander Koblikov *Lizia (S) *Magus Utopia *Marcello Barenghi *Olena Uutai (JD) *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical *Steam Powered Giraffe *Swagamama *Theremin Hero Hottest Guy Nominees *'Michael Dameski' (S, F, S95, L, N) *Alonzo Bodden *Bert Kreischer © *Bryson Andres *Ethan Slater (M) *Jason Latimer *Joshua Jay *Sascha Williams (JD) *Saulo Sarmiento *Stuart MacLeod Hottest Girl Nominees *'Lea Michele' (S, C, M, S95, L) *Anna Senger (JD) *Gina Yashere *Isabella Bennett *Kelly Clarkson (N) *Lilli Cooper *Olena Uutai *Tig Notaro *Valerie Broussard (F) Best Laser Harpist Nominees *'Theremin Hero' (S, F, C, M, JD, S95, L, N) Season 8 The Season 8 judges were JayDK (JD), Pennies (P), Xboy (X), Danger (D), Foxy (F), Cards ©, Smack (S), and Usagi (U). Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Kenichi Ebina' *American Hitmen *Catapult Entertainment *Chicago Boyz *Forte *Hype *KriStef Brothers *Milton Patton *Sprice *Taylor Williamson Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Kenichi Ebina' *Catapult Entertainment *Chicago Boyz *David Ferman *JC Starbright *KriStef Brothers *Sprice *Taylor Williamson Most Robbed (The Michael Speaks Award) Nominees *'KriStef Brothers' *Branden James *Cami Bradley *Catapult Entertainment *Collins Key *D'Angelo and Amanda *David Ferman *Deanna DellaCioppa *Dylan Wilson *Mitsi Dancing School Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Jimmy Rose' *A Tall Order *Aneya Marie *Jetta *Jonny Sarhanis *Lindsey Bradley *LXS Huerfanos PXXX *Ronald Farnham *Squared Circle Review *Waffle & Tirzah Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'SensEtion' *Aerial Ice *Alexandr Magala *David Ferman *Hammerstep *Marty Brown *Megan Piphus *Shawn McMaster *Timber Brown *Travis Pratt Best Ridiculous Act (Rick Roll Award) Nominees *'Hunk O Jay's International Men of Steel' *Abel *Al Harris *Chris Antes *Enrique Reyes *JC Starbright *Secrete Emotion *Special Head *Spontaneous Art *Tone the Chiefrocca *Tummy Talk Hottest Guy Nominees *'KriStef Brothers' *Alexandr Magala *Branden James *Collins Key *Dylan Wilson *Josh Page *Hunk O Jay's International Men of Steel *Timber Brown *Travis Pratt *Tristan Jih Hottest Girl Nominees *'Nina Chubrikova' *Tori and Kyra Green *Angela Hoover *Ariann Black *Cami Bradley *Deanna DellaCioppa *Megan Amigo *Megan Piphus *Romy Low *Secrete Emotion Best Story Teller Nominees *'Andrew Ward' Category:Extra Pages